Coffee Talk
by flamingwaffle86
Summary: Izuku is a good person who does the best he can and does whatever is asked of him to the best of his ability until one day he meets a girl who changes him forever.


**Coffee Talk**

**So hey guys its been awhile but heres a story I had in progress for awhile that I wanted to complete. I did spend all night completing this so if it is bad please do tell me and I will try to fix it as best as I can. I am almost done with the next chapter of The Rock Show so look forward to that as well but for now please enjoy my newest story!**

Izuku was always a good person. He would try to help others when they needed it, if he was able to get past his immense shyness first. His grades never slipped under a B and his homework was done on time completed with the effort that was asked of him by his teachers. His mother was always proud of her "Baby Boy" and never failed to remind him of it. He was content with his teenage life and couldnt ask for more than what he had already.

This day he woke up like normal for school. He took a quick shower and threw on a simple pair of jeans and t shirt before grabbing his backpack. He said a goodbye to his mother before he walked to school. It wasnt too far so it made for an easy trip even in the winter. He liked to get to school early so he could work on anything he didnt have enough time for also he doesnt care for the loud and crowded hallways. Getting to his first class, which was math, he sat in his usual seat in the front of the class and pulled out his notebook with the intention of studying for the upcoming test. It was also close to winter finals so he wanted to make sure he had all the information he needed to pass with ease like usual. Though before he could get any work done two prominent shadows loomed over his desk. Looking up he saw it was the two resident class clowns, Kaminari Denki and Minoru Mineta.

"Hey Midoriya, my best bud, I see you have some notes there. Mind if we take a look at them too?" It was routine for them to ask him stuff like this when there was a test near. At first he was adamant about not showing them but over time he gave in and allowed them access to his notes.

"Fine, take them but give them back before class starts please."

"No problem! You're the best Midoriya!" Mineta then ran over to his desk with a thankful Kaminari in tow. His daily routine was going as it usually does and it didnt bother him at all. It took another 10 minutes before everyone showed up and sat in their seats. Izuku received his notes back as the teacher, Mr. Sekijiro, walked in. Usually he would get right into the lesson or talk about the homework assignment we were assigned but instead he stood at the front of the class with an announcement:

"Hello class. I know this is unusual but today we have a new student joining us." He motioned for this new person to come inside. Midoriya was instantly surprised at what he saw. It was a girl. The girl walked in with her backpack on one shoulder and with a look like she wanted to be anywhere but here. She wore a leather jacket with a low cut shirt that said 'Deep Dope' on it. As he studied her more he saw that she had many bracelets on her arms, 7 after he counted, as well as what looked like a belt around her neck. He was shocked and worried that she might be choking herself. Looking more he saw basic black skinny jeans and darker colored sneakers. 'She sure likes darker colors' the plain boy thought to himself before Mr Sekijiro continued his announcement. "This is Kyoka Jiro, she's transferred here from another school. I hope all of you can get along." He told her to go sit down wherever then immediately started with the normal class activities.

After the teachers announcement Izuku assumed she would sit in the back away from the nerds, like himself, and the popular kids. From what he could tell from teen movies and such those would be the kind of people she wouldnt enjoy. It was a huge surprise when the dark girl maneuvered her way towards him, choosing to sit in the empty desk that was to the left of him- The desks around him were empty due to people wanting to avoid his random mutterings and because he simply had no friends to sit with. Her new desk was right next to the window as well as being next to Izuku. He put his thoughts away after his initial surprise and decided to focus on the class as he normally would. Even if there was a new variable introduced his daily routine wouldnt change at all.

Class went smoothly and Izuku started packing up before the bell rang in a couple minutes though something felt odd. Looking over his shoulder he saw the new student looking directly at him. Quickly he went back to packing up and trying to hide how nervous he started to become. To his surprise he was able to conceal it enough to not bring attention to himself until the bell finally rang. Rushing to get everything in his backpack he didn't notice his pencil roll off his desk and fall onto the floor, though it didnt go totally unnoticed. Zipping up his backpack after neatly putting everything in he swung it around while walking away slowly as to avoid the crowds in the halls. Taking only a couple steps from his desk he was stopped with a "Hey" from somewhere beside him. Fearing who it was he turned slowly to see the new girl looking at him twirling a familiar looking pencil between her well manicured fingers.

"You dropped something."

"Huh? O-Oh thanks." She extended her arm and Izuku grabbed his pencil quickly. "I-I'll be going now"

"Now dont go so fast." She picked up her bag and put it on her shoulder. "I'll walk with you."

"O-Oh a-a-alright" Almost robotically he turned around and started walking out of the now student free classroom. Whenever he walks the halls its never too crowded so it allowed for conversations to be held if need be though it was the last thing Midoriya wanted then.

"So do you mind if you could show me around? I am new and all." He wasn't against helping someone who was in new surroundings but he was still curious as to why she asked him of all people to be the one to help her.

"Y-Yeah I can do that. I'm pretty sure my next teacher won't mind me missing some of his class for that bt I think we should confirm with our teachers still" His exceptional grades and respectfulness did allow him some freedoms with his teachers which helped on rare occasions such as this. "Im Izuku by the way."

"Nice to meet you Izuku. Also I have Mr Yamadas class next. You know where his class is?"

"I-I do"

After walking to both of their classes and getting permission to miss class they found themselves alone in the halls again and after a few more moments the nervous boy tried to break it. "S-So what d-do you want to see first?"

"Hmm. Whats a good place to hang out in here? I'll probably end up being there a lot."

"To hang out? W-Well there is the roof?"

"Sounds interesting enough. Lead the way." It only took a minute or so to find the stairs that lead to the rood which they walked up silently to the door which was thankfully unlocked. Being the good boy his mother raised him to be he held the door open for his new classmate. Paying no attention to it she walked straight out into the morning air.

She dropped her bag by the door and proceeded to walk towards the fence-lined perimeter. Looking down at the horizon she felt at peace for a small moment. Turning away from the sight she plopped down at one of the benches that were placed up there. Midoriya just stood a few feet away from her.

"You ever come up here before?"

"M-Me? No I don't usually hang out anywhere during school."

"A shame. It has such a nice place." It didn't take an expert to know that the seemingly uninterested girl was now distracted, by what he did not know but he aimed to find out.

"Are you feeling alright um-"

"Kyouka, and yes I am great." Seeing through her lie he sat down next to her so he could carry this now interrogation easier. Even though he met her a little over an hour ago he felt obliged to try and help her with any issues she might be having. It was probably his good nature that made him feel this need.

"Ah I see. Hey, if you dont mind me asking Kyouka why did you transfer here?" Maybe her changing schools could be the reason for her mood or asking something that would take her mind off whatever it was would eventually lead her to forget it which is also good.

"Oh its nothing exciting. I didnt pay attention to my teachers, didnt get along with the other kids, and I would skip constantly simply because I didnt enjoy going at all." 'Ah I see so it was probably a way to see if she could get better grades and such.' "H-Hey what are you whispering about?"

"O-Oh nothing. I just tend to m-mutter a lot. Im sorry." 'Oh no I didnt mean to start muttering in front of her. Ugh she probably thinks Im even weirder now.'

"Oh no worries then but tone it down, will ya?"

"Y-yes ma'am" 'Ah why did I say that! This isnt going well at all!"

"Please dont call me that either"

"Oh yeah sorry."

"Thanks." Totally blowing his chance he sighed and relaxed on the bench as they settled into silence yet again. 'Thats what I get for trying to find out her business.'

"M-Maybe we should go look around the school some more?"

"Nah, I like it up here. Ill probably stick around here for the rest of the day."

"Y-Youre not gonna go back to class?"

"Was that not obvious?"

"But what about your grades and the things youll miss. Especially on your first day in a new school."

"Pfft I see no reason to try hard for something I dont enjoy. Can I ask why you try so hard to keep your grades up?" It was a surprising question and it took him a minute to come up with an answer.

"Because its what we're supposed to do as teenagers to grow and learn at least thats what my mother told me." She let out a laugh at his response. "H-Hey whats so funny?"

"What are you? S-Some kind of mommas boy or something?" She could barely contain her laughter as she tried to keep a straight face.

"T-Theres nothing wrong with being close with your mother." Immediately he felt embarrassed and he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Hooo wow. Ive never met such a good boy like you, Izuku. Im surprised youre even here with me. People like you are usually scared off and I only attract bad influences most of the time. What luck amirite?"

"Well I wasnt really intimidated by you but I was nervous at first. Im not good with people really and I have no friends really, well actually I have absolutely zero except for my mom I guess."

"Wow thats sad. I had some friends at least."

"O-Oh yeah it is kinda sad." Her comment brought down Izukus mood and he felt bad for admitting that he was a lonely teenager.

"Now dont get sad on me, I didnt mean it like that. Its fine to not have friends and stuff."

"Yeah. I guess youre right" Kyouka gave another smile before the bell rang suddenly. They both quickly got up and grabbed their bags. Kyouka went through the door first but turned around to Izuku partway down the stairs. "Hey Ill see you later?"

"Most definitely." With that she went on her way to her next class. Izuku looked at the door at the beginning of each of his classes to see if the new girl would walk in and be introduced yet again but alas his day went on as usual like it always did.

Walking through the door of his apartment and taking off his shoes he saw his mother sitting on the couch watching the tv.

"Hi mom, Im home." Looking away from her show her face lit up at the arrival of her only child.

"Welcome home, Izuku! Did anything fun happen at school today?" He took his shoes off and dropped his bag in his room before answering his mothers question.

"Nothing much. Theres a new student in one of my classes though."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah shes pretty interesting. Her clothes were a bit odd but shes kinda cool and I got to show her around the school."

"Oh wow so you made a friend then?" She seemed visibly excited at the sound of that.

"Maybe. Im not quite sure yet, but I need to go do my homework so Ill see you later."

"Alright Izuku. Ill call you when dinners ready." She smiled at him as he walked over to his room. What an interesting day.

**Thats the end. Please tell me what you think and thank you for reading this!**


End file.
